Bajo el árbol de Cerezos
by circelilith
Summary: Saori despertó y todo lo que ella recordaba se había ido. Los dioses del Olimpo habían decretado su destino pero hay cosas que ni con un poder divino se pueden evitar y ella deberá encontrar su propio camino al seguir a su corazón. Universo semialterno ubicado despues de Overture. One shot, SagaxSaori


**BAJO EL ÁRBOL DE CEREZOS**

Desperté en la amplia habitación en la que dormía cuando era niña. Llevaba un camisón blanco de seda y todo parecía tan tranquilo, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Toqué el frio suelo con los pies desnudos y me coloqué la bata encima ¿Acaso todo fue un sueño? Podría ser pero… No. Lo recuerdo bien. Las batallas, la sangre, la angustia, el dolor. Todo está ahí.

Bajé las escaleras y Tatsumi me ofreció el desayuno. Di un sorbo al jugo de naranja fresco.

-Tatsumi ¿que día es hoy? ¿dormí mucho?

-Es viernes señorita y si durmió un poco más de lo habitual, pero en realidad me alegra. Últimamente no ha descansado bien.

El teléfono sonó y el mayordomo fue a contestar.

-Señorita Saori, el joven Solo llamó para avisar que pasará por usted a las 2 p.m.

-¿julián? ¿que hace en Japón? ¿Para que pasará por mí?

-Él ha estado radicando aquí desde hace meses -dice confundido- para estar con usted, la llevará a comer ¿se siente mal?

Sin querer confesar la madeja de confusión que había en su mente, Saori negó atribuyendo sus preguntas a que recién despertaba.

-¿En donde está Seiya y los demás?

-¿Que? ¿Se refiere a los hijos del señor Mitsumasa? Pues… La verdad no sabemos mucho de ellos, cada uno hizo su vida después de dejar el orfanato.

Saori se empezó a marear por tantas preguntas que tenía y se sintió en un sueño. Regresó a su habitación y preparó la tina de baño, encendió unas velas aromáticas y se sumergió en la espuma. Lo último que recordaba era su confrontación con Apolo ¿Que era lo que había sucedido? Si los caballeros de bronce no habían peleado a su lado, entonces… ¿Donde estaba él?

Se puso un vestido blanco y corto, con una mascada turquesa, que le recordaban los ojos de aquel por quien se preguntaba. Sujetó el cabello en una cola alta y bajó al vestíbulo donde Julián la esperaba.

-Luces preciosa como siempre

El joven la beso en la frente y tomó su mano para dirigirla al coche deportivo del millonario. Él condujo diestramente hasta un lujoso restaurante donde tenía reservación. Un mesero les sirvió vino y les dejó la carta.

-¿Te gusta el lugar?

-Si -dijo ella sin apreciarlo demasiado-es bonito.

Ella bajó la mirada, sintiéndose incómoda por la manera cercana en que él la trataba.

-No sabía cuándo recordarías. He estado esperando que lo hagas, me alegra mucho.

-Tu… ¿sabes lo que me sucede? Dime ¿estuve soñando?

-No fue un sueño Athena. Todo sucedió tal y como lo recuerdas. Apolo borró la memoria de tus santos de bronce, ahora están forjándose una vida por ellos mismos sin saber que fueron caballeros y pelearon por ti.

-Pero es como si no estuvieran, no logro percibir su cosmos.

-Es por el poder de Apolo, él selló sus cosmos para que no fueran una amenaza. Incluso de los santos que Zeus revivió.

-¿Como?

-Después de separarte de los santos de bronce, lloraste día y noche al pie de la estatua del castigo, en donde tus santos dorados sufrían por su pecado. Tu padre no soportó verte así y para calmarte te ofreció un trato: Darles una fugaz vida mortal sin recuerdos en la que jamás volverías a verlos. A cambio tu aceptarías desposarte conmigo y volver al Olimpo.

-¿quieres decir que nosotros?

-Aun no, estaba esperando que recordaras todo. Nosotros podemos recordar por nuestra divinidad pero la mente de un humano es diferente, jamás podría desafiar el poder de Apolo a menos que hubiera algo que lo atara a sus memorias más fuerte que el poder de un dios.

-Al menos serán felices. Aunque estén lejos de mí.

La pelilila no habló mucho en el resto de la comida. El coche de Julián recorría las transitadas calles de Tokio cuando su celular sonó y se orilló para contestar. Mientras él hablaba de negocios, ella se dio cuenta que estaban enfrente de un bello parque y bajó del auto. Al colgar el celular, Julián la alcanzó.

-Perdón hermosa, ya podemos irnos.

-Me gustaría caminar un rato.

-Lo lamento pero Sorrento me está esperando para firmar algunos documentos, si quieres venimos después.

-¿Sorrento?

-Si, me ha servido fielmente. Vamos, debo ir.

-Ve tu, en verdad necesito un poco de aire fresco para aclarar mis ideas. Puedo llamar a Tatsumi para que venga por mi.

-De acuerdo -dijo mirando el reloj- te llamaré por la noche ¿si?

Saori vio que el coche se alejaba y entró al jardín. El pasto brillaba de rocío y el olor a flores la inundó. Caminó unos minutos hasta llegar a un lago rodeado por árboles de cerezos y se sentó a su sombra.

Su mente escapó rápidamente a la suerte de sus santos, esperaba que todos encontraran la felicidad que merecían y la que al parecer ella jamás tendría, no sin aquel al que extrañaba tanto. _Pero está con vida_ pensó y eso la hizo sonreír. _¿me recordará? No, Julián dice que nadie podría contra el poder de un dios._ Por un momento anheló verlo con todo su corazón. El viento cobró fuerza meciendo los árboles, haciendo caer decenas de pétalos rosas de cerezo que danzaban desde el cielo. Saori abrió sus manos para tomar algunos, cuando un perro akita corrió hacia ella, lamiéndola juguetonamente.

-¡Polux! ¡No!

Un hombre alto,y de largos cabellos azules llamó al animal, sosteniéndolo de la correa.

-Perdón señorita.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron y los árboles volvieron a llover pétalos.

-¿Nos conocemos? -preguntó él- su rostro me parece muy familiar.

Ella pensó en el castigo impuesto, él no la recordaba. No recordaba haber intentado matarla o suicidarse antes de dañarla. No recordaba el roce de sus manos al sostener aquella daga en la triste noche donde se perdieron por segunda vez. No recordaba su grave voz llamándola mientras ella se desvanecía.

-No lo creo -contestó ella callando sus pensamientos- lo recordaría. Es un perro muy bonito.

-Es un desobediente que me avergüenza enfrente de chicas lindas. Se llama Polux.

-Como el gemelo de la mitología griega.

-Si -dijo Saga sonriendo- me gustan esas cosas. De hecho soy griego.

Pocas veces lo había visto sonreír de esa manera tan relajada y abierta, su sonrisa era como el mismo sol. _¿De verdad no me recuerda?_

-Soy Saga por cierto..

-Saori -dijo ella sin poder evitar reir un poco- es un placer.

Ambos se sentaron bajo el árbol de cerezo, sin saber cómo o por que solo pasaron algunos minutos para que se encontraran hablando de mil cosas. El por qué Saga había viajado a oriente para escribir sobre una chica de ojos azules. El tipo de música que a ella le gustaba tocar en el piano cuando estaba triste. Las clases de natación profesional que él estaba tomando. El corcel blanco que ella cabalgaba por las tardes en su mansión.

Él no podía dejar de ver los cristalinos ojos de Saori, eran justo como imaginaba los de la protagonista de la novela que escribía. Había algo en ella que lo hacía tener ideas extrañas, una sensación de querer protegerla como a lo más preciado. _Que tonto soy, si ella supiera lo que pienso creería que estoy loco._

Ella deseaba poder contarle la verdad pero sabía que no debía. Solo así él podía ser libre y estar a salvo. Las estrellas pronto comenzaron a brillar y él se ofreció a caminar a su lado hasta la mansión Kido. Saori subió el peldaño de la entrada y se giró para decir adiós, pero en su lugar, encontró los labios del peliazul que le entregaban un beso jovial.

-Que descanses Saori.

La puerta de la mansión se abrió mostrando a un Tatsumi molesto por la presencia del geminiano. Saga dio la media vuelta y se marchó.

-Señoria Saori ¿Quien era ese hombre? Estaba preocupado por usted, el joven solo la ha estado llamando.

-No te preocupes, todo esta bien. Todo estará bien.

Ignorando los cuestionamientos de su mayordomo, subió a su recámara sintiéndose más confundida que nunca. El hecho de saber que sus santos no tendrían que volver a levantar sus puños para defenderla la hacía sentirse libre pero… Ella siempre sería Athena y cargaría con lo que aquello implicaba. A pesar de que el secreto que guardaba en su corazón ahora se estaba volviendo realidad por casualidad, sabía que no perduraría. ¿Acaso debía permanecer al lado de Julián y olvidar sus sentimientos por Saga solo para salvaguardar la paz?

Los días siguientes, Saori dejo a un lado sus dudas. El hombre que ella amaba estaba interesado en ella a pesar de no recordar nada de su pasado como su caballero y eso la hacía sentir esperanza. Varias veces volvieron a verse en aquel lugar en el que se habían conocido y cada día había un lazo más fuerte entre ellos.

\- ¿Sabes Saori? Cuando dejé Grecia en busca de inspiración para mi novela había cosas en mi mente, que imaginaba -Saga parecía no saber explicarse- se que suena a frase trillada pero es como si te estuviera buscando. Tu aparecías en mis sueños, en lugares extraños e irreales.

La pelilila había estado ocultándole la verdad, pero no podía más, debía decirle sobre su pasado en común, tomó sus manos y se armó de valor.

-Saga nosotros…

-¡Saori! -Julián se acercó a ellos con furia en el rostro- no deberías estar aquí.

-¿Quien es él?

-Soy su novio y ella ya debe irse.

Saga miro a Saori a los ojos intentando encontrar una negativa a lo que Julián decía pero ella bajo la mirada. El antes santo de Géminis se dio la vuelta fríamente.

-Me mentiste -dijo mientras se alejaba-.

-No, ¡Saga espera!

Julián la sujetó del brazo para detenerla de ir tras el geminiano.

-¿Que crees que haces? ¿Acaso esta fue la razón por la que lloraste bajo la estatua del castigo por tantos días?

-No espero que comprendas algo que ni yo misma puedo explicar.

-Él no debe saber quien era. Si recuerda, Apolo lo sabrá y su ira lo destruirá, no solo a él sino a todos los que fueron perdonados, incluso a ti.

-Dijiste que nadie podía desafiar el poder de un dios. Si por él mismo no puede recordar, yo no diré una palabra.

-No debes verlo de nuevo, entiende que es un riesgo para todos. Olvídate de ese, que intentó matarte tantas veces.

El millonario joven moría de celos al ver como su novia sufría por otro. Había visto la sonrisa en su rostro mientras estaba con él, una sonrisa que jamás tuvo cuando ellos pasaban tiempo juntos. Condujo a Saori hasta la mansión, haciéndole saber que su compromiso debía consumarse a la brevedad, se casarían cuanto antes y volverían al Olimpo para evitar más contratiempos. Ella asintió, había roto el corazón de Saga, pues él creía que ella amaba a Julián; y si lo buscaba para decirle la verdad solo lo pondría en riesgo ante un dios y con su cosmos sellado estaría indefenso.

\- 0 -

Saga había vuelto al apartamento que rentaba, tras cerrar la puerta unas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. Había estado viviendo los sueños que tenía desde que podía recordar, con la mujer que siempre estuvo en su mente, aún sin conocerla. Pero ahora ella le había mentido _¿por que?._ Hecho un mar de dudas decidió olvidarse de ella, ignoraría cada detalle que le parecía familiar, su aroma, su risa, su cabello en el aire danzando. Se olvidaría de todo.

\- 0 -

Pasaron algunas semanas, el peliazul se había convertido en una imagen penosa. Sin salir de su departamento, con envoltura de comida rápida tirada, la misma ropa desde hacía días. _Me estoy convirtiendo en mi hermano_ , pensó. Había intentado escribir pero las musas lo habían abandonado. _Quizás sea mejor que me olvide de esta historia y vuelva a Grecia._ Tomó un pastelillo de la alacena y apago su laptop. Se dio un largo baño pensando en ella, en la chica de cabellos lilas que habitaba en su mente cada segundo. Cubierto por unos ajustados boxers negros, apago la luz y se metió a la cama, no deseaba pensar más.

Era de noche y los pétalos de cerezo caían, mi cuerpo dolía al límite y la imagen borrosa de sus ojos azules venía a mi. El frio de la daga en mis manos, las tuyas que me acariciaban dándome valor. Mis dedos que no pudieron alcanzarte mientras te desvanecías. Mi grito desgarrador… ¡Athena!

Saori se despertó a medianoche sintiendo como si alguien la hubiera llamado.

-Solo fue un sueño.

Se quedó sentada en la cama. Julían afirmaba que Saga jamás la recordaría pero de cierto modo lo hacía, a través de sueños, fantasías que plasmaba en sus escritos. Y eso quería decir que algo más fuerte que el poder de un dios, lo unía a ella. Tomo un abrigo y salio de la mansión, caminó por la calzada que llevaba a la entrada principal sintiendo el frio viento en la cara, no sabía bien a donde iba pero al llegar a la reja y ver una silueta parada ahí, lo supo.

Saga había despertado del sueño donde llamaba Athena y solo tomó un abrigo para salir en medio de la noche e ir hasta ella. Se paró frente a la imponente reja de la mansión Kido pensando qué decir cuando una frágil silueta se definió entre los árboles. Cuando ella abrió, el la abrazo.

-Eres tu, tu me llamaste para que viniera hasta aquí desde Grecia. Eres tu Athena.

Sin dejarla decir nada, el peliazul la besó. Era su diosa y él su caballero, pero en ese momento y ese lugar solo eran un hombre y una mujer. Ella lo tomó de la mano y corrieron como niños hasta la puerta de fina madera de la entrada. La pelilila abrió con cuidado para no despertar a Tatsumi y subieron a su habitación donde encendió la chimenea.

-Saga ¿puedes recordarme?

-Si -dijo él acariciando sus mejillas- te recuerdo Athena. No se por qué te olvidé pero jamás te fuiste de mi mente, no del todo.

-Los dioses lo hicieron, me borraron de sus vidas por eso...

Saga descubrió el abrigo que la cubría, encontrando la fina bata aperlada de satín con la que ella dormía. Ella se queda inmóvil, un poco sorprendida y con un ligero temor por la expectativa, pero él le regala un beso tierno, recostándola sobre la amplia cama y quitándose la camisa.

-Se supone no debes recordarme o los dioses nos castigarán a todos.

-Entonces no recordaré que eres Athena, solo eres la hermosa chica de ojos azules que conocí bajo el árbol de cerezos, y yo el idiota que gracias a su perro te encontró.

-¿Solo tu y yo? -preguntó ella sonriendo- ¿solo Saga y Saori?

-Si. Nada ni nadie más.

Él se colocó sobre ella, bajando el tirante por su hombro y admirando la nívea piel que beso delicadamente de la clavícula a sus pechos. Ella tomó los cabellos azules entre sus dedos, disfrutando de las caricias que le regalaba; las manos de Saga bailaban desde la cintura hasta sus piernas, llegando a su intimidad donde se detuvo para tocarla despacio y suave. Ella se alejo un poco por un reflejo y él lo notó.

-¿Por que Athena jamás estuvo con nadie así?

-Porque ha estado esperando siglos por ti.

Sonriendo por la respuesta, él toma su miembro y lo pasa delicadamente por la intimidad de la pelilila.

-Saori ¿quieres ser mía?

-Si, para siempre.

Mirándola a los ojos, él se presiona ligeramente para adentrarse en la intimidad de la diosa. A pesar de una ligera incomodidad, la delicadeza de su Santo de Géminis hace que su deseo sea más fuerte que el dolor y la humedad en su cuerpo reacciona para abrirle paso a quien ella ha decidido entregarse.

-Te amo Saori

-Yo a ti -responde ella deslizando sus manos por la ancha espalda del que alguna vez fuera su Patriarca- te amo.

Tomando con sus grandes manos la espalda de Saori, el geminiano la levanta sobre él para admirar su belleza. Con el rubor en sus mejillas, ella se mueve despacio, sintiendo al peliazul cada vez más dentro de ella. _Si los dioses se enteran de esto_ los miedos de la chica se hacen presentes pero son ahuyentados por los labios gruesos de Saga quien se acerca para atraparlos con confianza e invitarla a recostarse sobre su pecho. Ella deja de pensar y se deja llevar por la sensación eléctrica que le produce en contacto en su parte íntima.

El amor ha esta a su alcance pero sin poderlo tocar, esta vez sin guerras ni muertes alrededor, ella decide ser libre y tomar lo que su corazón anhela. Cierra sus piernas, apretando su interior y moviéndose a merced de sus deseos, los que ha mantenido silenciados por demasiado tiempo. La diosa y la mortal se unen por completo gracias al deseo que comparten en ese momento.

Saga siente los movimientos de la chica que parece sentirse más segura con ella misma y no puede evitar sentir un indescriptible placer en su hombría.

-Saori…

Dice él tomando el bello rostro de la diosa entre sus manos y besándola apasionadamente. Ella responde a los besos sin detenerse y sujetando los fuertes brazos de su amado quien también no le queda mucho tiempo antes de terminar. Sintiendo su cuerpo a punto de explotar, la chica cierra los ojos y siente algo que era desconocido para ella. Su cosmos se eleva como jamás lo hizo antes, cubriendo la habitación, después la mansión y varias calles alrededor.

-¡Saga! -dice antes de cerrar los ojos y desmayarse-.

-Saori ¡Saori!

El cuerpo de la pelilila empieza a brillar y se pone de pie sin responder. Camina hacia donde está Nike y lo toma.

-Me has despertado al fin, mortal. Los sentimientos que mi parte humana tiene por ti has sido lo suficientemente fuertes como para romper mis votos.

Saga se da cuenta que es la diosa Athena mitológica quien le habla y cubriéndose con la sábana, agacha la cabeza en muestra de respeto.

-Por favor, no la culpe. Yo afrontare las consecuencias de este acto.

-No. La consecuencia es de ella solamente pues el voto de castidad lo hice para proteger la Tierra y a mi padre. Pero ahora, mi propia familia intenta censurar mis acciones para su conveniencia.

-¿Entonces? Sus votos…

-Conozco mi poder y sus consecuencias. Al confinar mi sexualidad, sellé una parte de mi poder. Así buscaría la paz de manera no violenta. Pero ahora, has liberado por completo mi poder divino y esta chica deberá aprender a controlarlo.

-No quiero que ella sufra.

-¿la amas?

-Si, la amo. Como Saori, como Athena, como una simple mujer o como una peligrosa diosa.

Athena se acercó a él, quien permanece inmóvil y lo besa.

-Gracias por amarme y liberar mi poder. Ahora quédate a mi lado.

La pelilila cerró los ojos de nuevo y al abrirlos, la entidad había sido.

-¿Saori?

-Si, estoy bien. Me siento… -se da cuenta de su desnudez y se cubre- Puedo sentirlo. Saga, Athena ha despertado en mi por completo. Cada uno de sus recuerdos desde la era del mito, el poder contenido que ninguna otra reencarnación sintió.

Desde aquella noche, Athena y Saori se volvieron una. El Olimpo sintió su despertar y su padre entendió que la castidad con la que se había auto confinado en su propio cuerpo, había sido rota y que con todo su poder divino libre ningún otro dios podría si quiera tocarla. Ella lo había sabido y por eso había decidido sellar su poder de esa manera, pero ahora, como una diosa libre lo mejor era dejarla tomar sus propias decisiones.

Julián había sentido también el despertar de Athena y sabía lo que eso significaba. A pesar del dolor que sintió por saber que él no era quien estaba en su corazón, decidió volver a Atlantis para intentar olvidar aquella decepción.

Saga y Saori volvieron a Grecia, la diosa había decidido mantener la libertad de sus ex-Santos, por lo que nombró Patriarca a Saga y le encomendó buscar nuevos santos. Una nueva era empezaba, una en la que no sería nunca más la diosa en apuros, la damisela en peligro, una era en la que la diosa guerrera que alguna vez fue, lucharía por sí misma sin restricciones.

Y Saga estaría a su lado durante el tiempo que se amaran, esperando que fuera por una eternidad.

* * *

 _Este fic esta inspirado en la canción de Kokia del mismo nombre, espero les haya gustado y gracias por leer._


End file.
